Rex Salazar
|-|Rex Salazar= |-|Omega EVO Form= |-|Rex with the Meta-Nanite= Summary Rex Salazar is the eponymous protagonist of Generator Rex. A brash and rebellious teenager gifted with the ability to maintain his humanity along with his EVO powers, he utilizes numerous mechanical constructs constructed out of the nanites within his own body to combat the EVO threat and cure the victims of the outbreak whenever possible. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-C | Low 2-C Name: Rex Salazar Origin: Generator Rex Gender: Male Age: 15 at the start of the series, 16 by the end Classification: EVO Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation, Transformation, Enhanced Senses (Feels a buzzing sensation whenever he is in the presence of a particularly dangerous EVO), Regeneration (Mid-Low. His Nanites are able to restart his heart should it stop for any particular reason), Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Flight with the Boogie Pack, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, and Forcefield Creation | With the God Matrix: Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Made a crater this size in his first fight with Van Kliess. A few shots from his Slam Cannon were powerful enough to topple an EVO larger than the local apartment complexes. Six stated that Rex's first public battle resulted in several city blocks' worth of property damage, but this may have been protracted over the course of the fight or during their initial clash) | At least Town level (Easily incapacitated Van Kleiss, who was established as being far stronger than Rex in previous encounters) | At least Town level (Matched the five members of the Consortium and was only defeated due to the resurgence of his memories) | Universe level+ (Has absolute control over the space-time, gravity, energy, matter, elemental forces, and technology of the universe, allowing him to reshape it as he pleases) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Has outrun, reacted to, and dodged natural lightning. And has maneuvered around it several times with the Boogie Pack and Rex Ride) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Unknown, likely much higher (Flew from Earth to space in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Class M with his Smack Hands (Lifted an aircraft and tossed a building) Striking Strength: Town Class (Tossed buildings and sliced a fighter jet without much trouble) | At least Town Class | At least Town Class | Universe Class+ Durability: Town level (Took hits from E.V.O.s than are comparable to him) | At least Town level | Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Goggles, Providence equipment, Providence power suit, Nanites, Meta-Nanites, Omega-1 Nanite Intelligence: Is rebellious and obnoxious. However, he is academically gifted. Came from a family of Hispanic scientists, Scored perfect scores on Trigonometry tests which were said to be impossible to do, Can turn the tide of the battle in his favor, Is very manipulative and witty, Can adapt to the harshest of situations. Very skilled acrobat and combatant. Weaknesses: Poor attention span. Predicable fighting style earlier in his career. Electricity, Manipulating too many machines at once can confuse him. His various machines have their own limitations Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Machine Manifestation:' Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. At one point, Van Kleiss drained away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing Rex's powers as well. After an MRI, Dr. Holiday discovered the Omega-1 Nanite that Dr. Gabriel Rylander had injected into Rex and identified it as a Control Nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex was able to reactivate the Control Nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the blueprints for more powerful machines. Previously, Rex lacked the ability to program his body into building more than one machine at a time. As of now, Rex can allow his nanites to build and use two machines simultaneously. **'Smack Hands: '''Rex's most commonly used weapon; a pair of massive gauntlets that cover his arms. The Smack Hands give Rex incredible strength allowing him to lift heavy objects, strike with incredible force and launch himself through the air. In addition, the Hands are capable of rotating at high speeds which Rex can use to add even more power to his strikes, drill through and underground and propel himself quickly through water. While the Smack Hands make for a decent shield, they fare poorly against acid. **'Boogie Pack: A jetpack with two large turbines that form out of Rex's back. The turbines can each launch four extentions attached to retractable cables to attack and bash aside obstacles. The Boogie Pack also features a set of large grappling hooks to entangle and grab enemies. Can be used to probel Rex even underwater. The Boogie Pack has a limit of how much weight it can carry at once. **Slam Cannon: A large cannon positioned over Rex's shoulder. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce it's own ammo. Instead, a large claw extends from its back into the ground before pulling back and storing the material in the cannon as ammunition. Finally, it fires the material back out as a projectile. **Rex Ride:' An orange hoverbike that Rex forms out of his legs. Due to levitating off the ground, it can go over any terrain. Also features a battering ram that deploys from the front. **'Punk Busters: A pair of large armored boots. These allow Rex to leap large distances, or deliver powerful kicks and stomps. **Big Fat Sword: Also known as the B.F.S., it is a large sword formed from either arm. Not only an offensive weapon, it can be used to deflect attacks and can reconfigure to form a high-powered buzzsaw. **Blast Caster: With this build, Rex forms a large dynamo on his back and a whip/tentacle on his right arm. The whip is used to lash out at targets and ensnare them. The dynamo can generate electricity that flows down the whip to stun captured foes. **Funchucks:' Giant, metallic ''nunchaku that are attached to both of Rex's arms. By spinning them at high speeds, he can deflect projectiles. He can also slam them together after spinning them to release a blast of energy at his target. **'Bad Axes:' Two large axes with energized blades. **'Block Party:' Rex creates a pair of gauntles that each generate a forcefield to stop/deflect attacks. Can also be used to create a dome of energy to fully surround Rex. The energy shields will shatter after withstanding enough damage. **'Sky Slyder:' A machine that resemebles a surfboard that Rex forms from his legs. Capable of flying through the air at high speeds. Key: Pre-Omega 1 Nanite | Post-Omega 1 Nanite | Omega E.V.O. Form | Meta Nanite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Generator Rex Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Machines Category:EVO Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Metal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users